Deception
by Nekomi Kaze
Summary: Soi loses her grip on reality when she meets Yoruichi, an assassin who claims she's returned to stop her from dying again. Can Soi really trust this woman without losing her life and heart in the process? Will be updated week of 9/5/11
1. Encountering A Killer

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Back Ground info: Yoruichi is a trained assassin and one of the head members of an organization called The League. This organization handles mercenary jobs, hitmans, and bounty hunters along with working with the government occasionally to stop and start war. Soi was Yoruichi's partner but after an accident she was determined as being dead by the organization.

Soi is now a executive chief of a newspaper with no memory of her past and it just so happens that she is the key to stopping a national threat called The Order but Yoruichi is assigned to kill her so that The Order will not be able to follow through with their plans.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. Please write a review and let me know what you think about it.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader went MIA on me, but it will be corrected ASAP. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in this fic, but let me know if you see any and I will correct them. **

**Chapter 1**

"What makes you think she'll actually trust you? Aren't you still with the League, Yoruichi? I highly doubt your girl friend will want any part of this," a man with tall man brown hair sneered at the woman before him. He couldn't believe that after three years the woman before him had managed to track him down this fast. "Why don't you just let her be, Soi's happy without you."

Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed at the smiling man in anger. She clenched a black nine millimeter gun in her hand, as the thought of shooting the man before her seemed appealing to her. The goddess was tired of playing games with everyone in the League of assassins; she didn't know who she could really trust. "You would want me to do that wouldn't you?"

"Tch, either way she's dead, whether you're with her or not. The League's been trying to keep tabs on Soifon since she lost her memory, but they won't find her and neither will you. As far as I'm concern that bitch is already dead," the man replied a sadistic sneer on his face.

Yoruichi pulled back the safety lock on her gun preparing herself to shoot. She was tired of the man's sarcastic remarks towards her. The goddess considered herself lucky that she managed to track down one of the worlds elusive mastermind in the country. "I'm not going to say it again, where she is, Katashi!" she demanded knowing that her time was running out before reinforcements came after her.

"Yoruichi, it's been five years, if I were you I'd let her be. It's sad that her mother literally made her the key to tearing apart this world, but it can't be hel….

Katashi was stopped midsentence as he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He felt a bead of sweet flow down from his forehead as he realized that the woman before him was not kidding. "A…alright the government placed her in Japan so that no one would find her. The League even erased her memory after that accident so she wouldn't be able to snitch on us," he stuttered knowing that Yoruichi would not hesitate to shoot him.

Yoruichi smirked happily that she was able to get some information from out of the man successfully, although she still wasn't satisfied. "Good, but what else do you know?"

"She's your next assignment, but the League doesn't believe you can do it. I think its funny Yamamto would send you to kill your own partner. The poor kid won't even know what hit her especially since she has no memory of you," Katashi smirked back enjoying the plan that was set in place.

Yoruichi released her grip on her gun, her eye brows narrowed in disbelief of what the other man was saying. She blamed herself for allowing Soi to pursue an assignment without her now her life was in danger once more because of one mistake. The goddess turned her back to the man; she had no intentions of killing Soi regardless to what League wanted her to do. "Thanks for the information," she concluded starting to walk away.

Katashi chuckled at Yoruichi while he withdrew his own gun. "Like I said before, forget about her," he smiled releasing the trigger on his gun. Several gun shots sounded off through the night air, followed by the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What is this? This isn't the report I told you to write!" Soifon snarled in disgust while momentarily glancing from the paper in her hand to her cubby writer that was quivering in front of her.

"I...I…I t...t...that's all the information I could come up with," Omaeda stuttered knowing that the executive chief would be angry at his report.

Soi's eyebrows twitched in anger as she ripped apart the article to shreds. "This is garbage; I can't pass this into the chief."

"B…b...b…but Miss Fon."

"I said write another one, do you have any more questions," Soi growled not looking forward to having to explain to the chief of the paper why this month's issue would be postponed again.

Omaeda sighed dropped his shoulders in defeat; he turned his back to the assistant editor and walked out of the office. The door closed slowly behind him leaving the asian woman alone in her office.

Soi let out an exhausted sigh, at the thought of facing her boss. Every single one of her staff members had slacked off in getting their portion of the paper done and now the deadline was only two days away. She rubbed her right temple with her hand, frustrated that she had been at the office for nearly eight hours and the paper was still not finished. _'May be I should have taken that article from Omaeda,'_ she thought to herself.

"Is the paper ready for its final edit?" Byakuya questioned in a monotone voice as he stepped into the office. His face remained emotionless as he looked at the woman before him.

Soi could feel her heart beat quicken, she didn't expect the chief editor to get back from his business trip this soon. "Yes sir, I'll have it on your desk by tomorrow," she lied disregarding the sinking feeling in her that was telling her she was digging a hole for herself.

"Very well then, I'll be back tomorrow for it," Byakuya nodded stepping out of the office and closing the door behind him.

Soi waited for the door to shut then she quickly collected her jacket. She had no intentions of explaining herself to the chief editor on how the paper would be completed when she had no articles to begin with. "This is starting out to be a bad day," she muttered to herself as she walked out of her office and locked it behind her. She took the stairs in order to avoid seeing any other members from the newspaper staff.

Within a few seconds Soi opened the exit door stepping outside to only be greeted by the cold December air. She wrapped her black pea coat around her once more as she started to move through the pedestrian traffic of down town Japan. Her grey eyes scanned the sidewalk looking for a familiar black jeep only to find that a yellow boot had been locked onto her right tire. She cursed inwardly realizing that Japan parking authorities had booted her car for parking tickets. "Just great now how am I going to get home?," she growled.

"I'll take you if you'd like," a voice offered from behind Soifon.

Soi turned around shocked at seeing a woman with long violet hair that was standing beside her. She raised an eyebrow curiously at the tan woman's offer, she felt that there was something familiar about the woman but she wasn't able to place her finger on it. "Thanks, but I don't take rides from strangers," she shrugged attempting to avoid looking into the other woman's eyes.

"Oh I insist," Yoruichi smiled a catty grin on her face, she was happy to see that Soi was ok. She glanced out the corner of her eye catching a glimpse of silver that was a few feet away from them. Without saying a word she withdrew her gun, aiming it in the opposite direction, with ease she fired a shot at a masked man that was dressed in black. The masked man fell to the ground as a bullet went through his head. Blood spilled onto the side walk as the lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. Within seconds downtown Tokyo was in a state of panic, crowds of people began running in different directions.

Soi stared at the woman shocked that the other woman had just killed someone without any remorse. "You are nuts," she yelled breaking off into a run.

"Soi wait it's not safe for you to walk around by yourself!" Yoruichi shouted running after the shorter woman.

Soi didn't look back; she couldn't understand why her day was getting worse by the minute. She increased her pace fearing that the strange woman would shoot her also. The Chinese woman quickly ran onto a neighborhood street, and ran into a yard then jumped over a fence. She continued to run hopping that the other woman had given up she turned onto another street only to get trapped in an alley. "Just my luck," she sighed out of breath as she leaned up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going," a man sneered with short blue hear, he was dressed in a black business suite.

Soi backed into the wall wishing she could just disappear into it; at least she wouldn't spare the risk of getting shot. _'May be I should have stayed at the office today,'_ she thought to herself realizing that the blue haired man was aiming a gun at her head.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to end it like this, but this is another idea that has been nagging at me for a while. Please write a review and let me know what you think. The first chapter to the Sequel to Entrapment will be out this week and may be Confessions since I'm almost done with that chapter.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	2. Mysterious Savior

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. Please write a review and let me know what you think about it.

Special thanks to my beta reader Lioness020 for helping make my fic better. ^_^

Chapter 2

Soi remained up against the wall as her eyes stared anxiously at the man before her. She silently prayed for help, despite the fact that she was alone in the alley with just her attacker. "What do you want from me?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes even though she was afraid of getting shot.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you dead," the blue haired man answered, a sadistic smile on his face as he removed the safety clip from his gun and aimed it at Soifon.

Soi didn't have time to blink as a shot fired through the air. She closed her eyes expecting a bullet puncture through some part of her body, but instead she felt a hand push her abruptly in the opposite direction, tumbling unceremoniously to the ground. She opened her eyes, surprised that she hadn't been shot.

"You ok, Soi?" Yoruichi questioned, catching Soi's attention at that moment, a triumphant smile on her face despite the burning in her shoulder form the bullet wound."

"Y...Yeah," Soi nodded, her eyes widened in shock. She wondered why the strange woman had come to her rescue. _'What is she doing here?'_ she thought to herself.

"You bitch! I should have known you'd show up," Masako snarled, displeased that he had missed his opportunity to kill his target.

"Back off Masako," Yoruichi warned, her eyes glaring daggers at the man before her. She clenched her left shoulder with her right hand, feeling the throbbing pain of the bullet in her body.

Masako only chuckled at the woman's words while aiming his gun in Yoruichi's direction. "If you want to die early that's just fine with …"

Before he could finish, Masako was silenced by a bullet to his head. With a shocked expression on his face, his lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Soi rose from her spot on the ground, her entire body shaking. She couldn't believe the other woman had deliberately killed the other man before them without any remorse. She glanced out the corner of her eye debating, if she should try to run away from the woman again or not.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't avoid doing that," Yoruichi admitted, an apologetic smile on her face as her eyes met Soi's. The goddess wanted to embrace the younger woman, but fought back the desire to act; she didn't want Soi to run away from her again.

"T…thank you," Soi muttered, not really knowing what to say. Her eyes stared at the bleeding wound on the other woman's arm.' For some reason, Soi couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the strange woman. She felt there was something so familiar about the golden-eyed woman. She shook her head, not desiring to ponder her thoughts anymore; she decided she needed to get home before any more surprises happened. "I guess I should get going," she started, but felt a hand around her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked, not expecting Soi to walk away from her.

"I'm going home," Soi answered simply, her eyes averting to the taller woman's wound. "I can take you to get that checked out if you like," she offered, feeling nervous at the fact that she had just offered to help a complete stranger.

"Tch. That's ok, I've had worse. You can drive me home if you'd like?" Yoruichi smiled, remembering that she saw Soi's car being booted a few minutes earlier. She glanced at Soi carefully as she tore off a piece of her jacket and wrapped it around her bleeding wound.

Soi scowled, remembering that her car was now being held hostage by Tokyo's parking authorities. She glanced up at Yoruichi, feeling a little embarrassed that she no longer had a car for the time being. "That wouldn't be so bad if my car wasn't booted," she muttered, the anger from earlier returning to her again.

"Oh, well, you can drive my car instead," Yoruichi offered. She tossed a pair of keys to Soi with ease, started to head out of the alleyway, a sly smile on her face as she looked at Soi from the corner of her eye.

Soi glanced down at the keys in her hand skeptically; she couldn't believe she was about to drive a complete stranger home. _'I can't believe I'm doing this,' _she thought to herself as she followed Yoruichi closely.". She noticed a sly grin on the tan woman's face, that smile seemed so familiar to her. "Have we met before?" she asked, giving the other woman a questioning stare as they were now walking on the sidewalk.

"Of course we've met before," Yoruichi smiled back at Soi, a catty grin on her face. She was hoping the younger woman was regaining her memory.

"Somehow I don't think we have," Soi stated bluntly. She pressed the keyless entry on the key in her hand aiming toward the row of cars parked along the sidewalk. The headlights of a red Lamborghini Gallardo spyder lit up instantly and the gull wing doors opened. "This is your car?" Soi asked surprised, still wondering exactly who the woman was.

"I'm glad you recognized it," Yoruichi answered, stepping into the car. She let a sheepish grin show on her face at the thought of what she had just said; the goddess had made a mental note to herself earlier that she wouldn't refer to Soi's past because her memories were erased. _'I guess old habits die hard', _she thought to herself.

Soi hesitated at even getting in the car, but for some reason she felt like she had done this before. She sat down in the seat as the doors to the coupe closed automatically, and her eyes scanned the dashboard looking from the speedometer to the smooth, leather wrapped steering wheel. The entire interior of the car felt so familiar to her.

"You _are_ going to start it, right?" Yoruichi smiled, noticing that the younger woman was speechless.

"Yeah," Soi muttered, inserting the key into the ignition. The car's engine immediately came to life, and without exchanging any words, Soi shifted the car out of park and into drive. She couldn't help but feel awkward by the whole situation that she was in. Being unable to help how awkward she felt by the situation, Soi looked at Yoruichi from the corner of her eye, wondering why the other woman had a smile on her face. "You never told me your name, and how you know mine," she started, still looking at Yoruichi out of the corner of her eye.

"My name's Yoruichi Shihouin, and you work for a news paper, right? Your name is listed in the credits as being an assistant editor," Yoruichi explained, attempting to avoid the real answer to how she knew Soi.

"Alright, but who was that guy that attacked us earlier?" Soi continued asking. She bit her bottom lip in anger, as she thought of another question to throw at the other woman.

"Oh, he was a criminal," Yoruichi answered, staring lazily out the window. "Turn at this light; its quicker this way," she mentioned, as they crossed over another intersection.

"If he was a criminal, then are you an undercover cop?" Soi queried, as she flashed on the turning signal and drove onto another street. She was surprised to see that she was nearing her own neighborhood.

"No, my job is better than that," Yoruichi answered with a catty grin on her face, despite the fact her arm was throbbing from her gunshot wound. She glanced out the window recognizing exactly where she was.

"How can you be so calm in this situation? We were just attacked a few minutes ago, and now you're bleeding because you were shot in the shoulder," Soi mentioned. She didn't understand how the other woman could still maintain a carefree demeanor despite her circumstances.

"This is nothing. Actually, if you compare it to others, this day has been a pretty relaxed one for us," Yoruichi replied casually, remembering a few near death experiences she had encountered with Soi in the past.

Soi sighed in defeat, thinking the entire conversation with Yoruichi was a lost cause. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, hating the fact she was not successful in getting a straight answer. Soi glanced at Yoruichi from the corner of her eye, noticing that Yoruichi was squirming slightly in her seat. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she was the real reason why the other woman was injured. "You know, I can still take you to a hospital. You really need to get that checked out," she offered as she continued to drive through a neighborhood that she realized was close to her house.

"Awwww. Soi, I didn't know you cared," Yoruichi teased while reaching over and caressing the line of Soi's jaw, then her cheek.

"I… I'm only concerned because it was my fault you got hurt in the first place," Soi blushed, attempting to form a scowl on her face to hide how she really felt.

"Nah, we're almost there anyway," Yoruichi answered as she continued to smile.

"Where is your house exactly?"

"Make a turn right at this corner, it's the third house on the left," Yoruichi instructed looking straight ahead of them. She leaned back in the passenger seat, lazily watching the houses that they continued to pass by.

Soi drove past two houses then turned into the drive way of the third house on the left. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, realizing where she was. "Is this some kind of joke? This is my house!" Soi glared at Yoruichi, awaiting an explanation as to what was going on.

A sheepish grin was on Yoruichi's face as she started to get out of the car. She couldn't believe how accurate the notes Kisuke had given her were in locating Soi's exact location.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Not exactly a cliff hanger but hey I think I ended it on a pretty good note. Thank you for reading my new chapter and please don't forget to write a review. I'll have Conspiracy updated next week, so be on the look out for that.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	3. Surprise Visit

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. Please write a review and let me know what you think about it.

**This chapter has not been beta read, but I will correct all mistakes ASAP.** ^_^

Chapter 3

'_This place doesn't look so bad',_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she stood up against her car, she carefully scanned the area feeling as if she was being watched but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She carefully looked at the two story brick house that had red window shades and a perfectly groomed lawn.

"Excuse me but you never answered my question _Yoruichi_," Soi growled now on the passenger side of the sports car. She narrowed her eyes at the other woman suspiciously with her arms crossed in defense.

"What's the problem?" Yoruichi asked as she shrugged at Soi's words. She could feel her body weakening from the gunshot wound that stopped bleeding.

"Is this some kind of joke, this is my house," Soi explained feeling herself grow even angrier by the moment.

"Soi it's not a joke I…. damn this hurts," Yoruichi muttered faltering slightly, she leaned up against the car as she placed her left hand on the throbbing wound that was on her right arm.

"I told you we should have gone to the hospital," Soi said her features softening slightly by seeing the other woman falter. "Let me help you get into the house," she offered letting Yoruichi lean on her for support.

"T…Thanks, Soi," Yoruichi mustered up a smile as she leaned onto Soi for support.

Within a few minutes Yoruichi was in Soi's house, seated on a large leather couch. She bit her lip hesitantly as she watched Soi shuffle through a first aid kit for tweezers and more alcohol swabs. Her golden eyes stared nervously at the needle that Soi had placed wrapped in a plastic wrapper. She hated needles and didn't expect Soi to have a first aid kit for a situation like this; she was beginning to think that the hospital didn't sound like such a bad idea considering Soi planed on using a needle. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked noticing that the shorter woman now had on plastic gloves and an alcohol pad in her hand.

"I've never sewed up a gun short wound before, but I think I can manage," Soi answered gently wiping dried blood off of the wounded area on Yoruichi's arm.

"Ouch that hurts!" Yoruichi whined feeling her wound sting by being brushed by the pad. "Can't you be a little gentle with that?"

"I barely touched you," Soifon said as she raised an eye brow at the tan woman, she knew Yoruichi was nervous by the woman's arm remaining stiff as her body continued to move a few inches away from her little by little. "Stop moving or I'll really have to take you to the hospital."

"N...N...No that's ok, but I'll take care of this myself," Yoruichi muttered attempting to stop Soi's hand from reaching for another swab.

"Yoruichi, you can't get the bullet wound out by yourself. Stop moving and let me help you," Soi grumbled growing impatient that she wasn't able to clean off the blood from Yoruichi's arm before she took out to bullet.

"Sure I can watch me," Yoruichi smiled confidently as she grabbed the tweezers that were wrapped up in a clear wrapper. The throbbing in her arm caused her to drop it unfortunately.

"Yoruichi look at what you've done. I told you not to move," Soi scolded as she reached down from her white carpet to get the tweezers off the floor. She scowled at the fact that Yoruichi wouldn't stay still. "Looks like I'm going to have to get more supplies from the medicine cabinet up stairs. Expect this time you're coming with me," Soi muttered, she motioned for Yoruichi to follow her up stairs.

"Why do I have to go upstairs for?" Yoruichi asked she was now holding a cloth to her arm in order to prevent it from bleeding any more.

"Because that's where the other supplies for my first aid kit are," Soi grumbled anxious to get the other woman out of her house. She mumbled to herself incoherently ready for the entire situation to be over.

Yoruichi followed closely behind Soi taking notice of the white painted walls around the house along with several photo's of Soi receiving awards for her written news paper articles. She smiled at the thought of how similar Soi was acting towards her. _'She's still being a busy bee I see,'_ she thought to herself as she looked at another award plaque that was on the wall. Yoruichi's eyes continued to scan the house as they neared the master bed room.

Soi remained silent as she walked into her large bedroom, she quickly passed by her queen sized bed that had a royal blue bedroom set. She was still ticked that the tan woman had managed to trick her into nursing her wounds.

'_The sooner I get that bullet out she'll be out of my hair,'_ Soi thought to herself as she flicked on a light switch to her bath room. She glanced over her shoulder only to see Yoruichi sitting on her bed with a needle attempting to get the bullet out of her arm. She noticed that the tan woman was biting her bottom lip, in pain as she gently squeezed her arm causing the wound to start back bleeding.

"What are you doing? You're going to get blood everywhere!" Soi yelled not believing how calm the other woman was.

"It's just a scratch it'll be fine. I can handle this," Yoruichi answered biting down on her bottom lip.

"No you're not," Soi muttered taking Yoruichi's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

After twenty-minutes of Soi struggling to nurse Yoruichi's wounds, she finally managed to get the bullet out of Yoruichi's arm. Soi carefully tied a bandaged around Yoruichi's right arm carefully, already knowing that the older woman was still in pain. "There it's finished," Soi said looking over her handiwork. For a brief second Soi felt as if she had been through this same scenario before. She paused visualizing her hand's dressing another wound on a toned tan arm.

"Thanks Soi," Yoruichi smiled her eyes met Soi's briefly noticing that she was in a daze. "Soi, are you ok?"

Soi shook her head dismissing the images that started to play in her mind. "Y….Y...Yeah I'm fine. You go ahead and sit down. I'll finish cleaning up." She answered turning on the bath room's faucet.

Yoruichi favored Soi with a worried stare but started out of the bath room. "If you say so," the goddess said walking out of the bathroom.

'_What's going on with me?'_ Soi thought to herself as she stared at her image in her bathroom mirror. She carefully picked up the remainder of her supplies, as she carefully placed them inside the medicine cabinet. _'I think I'm seeing things, maybe I do need some rest,' _she continued to think as she turned off the bathroom light as she started to walk out.

"Yoruichi since your wound is patched up you can leave….. Soi's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the violet haired woman curled up on her bed. Yoruichi's eyes were closed a long lock of her hair was in front of her face. Her entire body was wrapped up in the blue comforter peacefully.

Soi balled her fist up, but her anger subsided as she noticed how peaceful Yoruichi appeared to be as she slept. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight," she muttered a small smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the woman. She couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about the long violet haired woman.

Soi gently moved a lock of Yoruichi's hair out of her face. She noticed how smooth Yoruichi face was; the older woman appeared to be flawless. _'You got lucky this time,'_ she thought to herself, as she turned off the light and walked out of her bedroom. She silently prayed that tomorrow would be better than the chaos that happened to her today.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning Soi awake up with her neck feeling slightly sore as she rubbed the back of it with her right hand. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the air, causing her to open her eyes wide in shock. She glanced at the clock on the wall realizing that it was now nine o'clock in the morning and she only had thirty minutes to get to work.

"Damn I'm going to be late!"She yelled sprinting up stairs to take a shower after a few minutes Soi sprinted back down stairs fully dressed in black slakes and a white button up with a long black leather jacket. Just when she was about to walk out the door she passed by the kitchen catching sight of Yoruichi dressed in a silk bath robe standing over the stove. Soi raised her eye brows up incredulously not believing what she was seeing. She stepped into the kitchen slowly only to have caught Yoruichi's attention.

"Oh hey Soi, you're just in time for breakfast," Yoruichi smiled momentarily looking over her shoulder at Soi then back to the sizzling frying pan that was cooking eggs.

"What are you still doing here?!" Soi shouted a scowl on her face as she glared up at Yoruichi expecting an answer.

"I was only making breakfast for you," Yoruichi replied simply her bathrobe slightly open revealing her cleavage.

Soi blushed realizing what Yoruichi was wearing and was just about to say what was on her mind, but the clock on her stove now read nine-forty-five. She knew she couldn't be late for work considering today the paper would be going to print.

"What's the matter Soi? Cat got your tongue?" Yoruichi teased gently touching Soi's chin, she knew she would have this effect on the other girl.

"N....N…Never mind. When I get back from work I want you to be gone," Soi stuttered feeling her face grow beat red. She gently pushed Yoruichi's hand away from her face and sprinted out of the kitchen.

The sound of the door slamming filled the air, leaving Yoruichi by herself. Yoruichi's cell phone rang, she quickly answered the phone. "Yeah she just left. Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on her." Yoruichi replied into the receiver as she turned off the stove with her right hand.

"I bet you are," the voice in the receiver replied back. Yoruichi could hear a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Knock it off Kisuke and tell me what you've got for me already," Yoruichi muttered placing eggs on her plate along with bacon. She quickly fumbled through the refrigerator for some milk but discovered there wasn't any so she settled for orange juice instead.

"Alright, alright. You'll be happy to know that I've landed you a job on the newspaper staff as of today you'll be the new assistant editor of Tokyo Times," Kisuke mentioned a smile could be heard through the receiver.

A catty smile showed on Yoruichi's face at the mention of working at Soi's job. She considered that it would be a little easier looking after Soi by working alongside of her. "Well at least you've managed to land me a job. This should be interesting."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe they actually turned this in to me," Soi grumbled as she glanced over several articles that the rest of the newspaper staff had given to her earlier. She nervously read over article after article noticing that they were all poorly written and barely had any length to them.

Soi balled her fist up subconsciously wondering if she should just tell her editor the truth about the articles or just rewrite all of the twelve articles together and expand off of what was given to her. She rubbed her right temple nervously with her left hand as her eyes continued to scan the sports articles in her hand. "Ichigo even skipped on the sports article," she muttered dropping the papers on her desk.

"Is the paper read for its final edit?" Byakuya questioned as he now stood in the doorway to Soi's office. He stared at Soi questioningly even though his pale face barely showed any emotions.

"Of course I was just going to turn it into you," Soi lied as she fought the urge to ball up the articles that were on her desk. She reluctantly placed the articles in a folder then handed to the man before her.

Byakuya took the folder given to him and opened it carefully. He flipped through several articles while scanning though their headlines carefully. For a brief moment everything was silent within the room.

Soi felt like she was sitting on pens and needles as she stared at her boss awaiting his reaction. She knew the editor wouldn't be pleased by the overall presentation of the articles.

"I was afraid this would happen," Byakuya started as he closed the folder, his eyes were now narrowed at the assistant editor.

"Excuse me?" Soi questioned standing up from her chair. She didn't appreciate her editor's remark even though what he was saying was true.

"These articles are poorly written and lack any amount of depth that our paper usually shows. I was afraid we would not make the deadline which is why I took the opportunity to hire some extra help," Byakuya explained as he started to open the door to Soi's office. "If you don't mind Miss Fon please follow me to my office, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"But Mr. Kuchiki I can explain," Soi shouted her mouth wide open at her bosses explanation. She didn't want to be demoted due to the rest of the staff's incompetence.

"Miss Fon _please _follow me to my office," Byakuya repeated in monotone voice. He opened the door to Soi's office and walked out into the hallway.

"Like hell I will," Soi grumbled up under her breath as she reluctantly followed her boss into the hallway. She avoided the anxious glares of fellow reporters as she walked the long hallway to the chief editor's office.

Byakuya reframed from exchanging any words with his coworker because he was already upset about the final product that his staff managed to come up with. Without saying a word to his assistant editor he opened the door to his office allowing Soi to entrance into the large room.

"Miss Fon, I would like you to meet Miss Shihouin she will be our new assistant editor for a while," Byakuya announced as one of his black leather chair's turned around in their direction revealing Yoruichi who was dressed in a dark red skirt and matching jacket.

"What is she doing here?!" Soi shouted her eyes now slits as she recognized the tan woman that was seated in a business chair in front of Byakuya's desk. She pointed at Yoruichi in disgust as she wondered how in the world Yoruichi managed to get hired by her newspaper in the first place. Soi could feel her anger rise at the thought of being replace by a stranger that obviously knew nothing about writing a paper. _'There's no way in hell I'm going to let her take my position away from me. How did she even manage to get in here in the first place,'_ she thought to herself as she glared at Yoruichi.

"Well it's nice to see you too Soi," Yoruichi replied back, a smile on her face as she noticed the shocked expression that was now on Soi's face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to cut this chapter a little short, but I'll be sure to update it soon. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	4. The Odd Replacement

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. Please write a review and let me know what you think about it.

**This chapter has not been beta read, but I will correct all mistakes ASAP.** ^_^

Chapter 4

"What is she doing here?!" Soi shouted her eyes now slits as she recognized the tan woman that was seated in a business chair in front of Byakuya's desk. She pointed at Yoruichi in disgust as she wondered how in the world Yoruichi managed to get hired by her newspaper in the first place. Soi could feel her anger rise at the thought of being replaced by a stranger that obviously knew nothing about writing a paper. _'There's no way in hell I'm going to let her take my position away from me. How did she even manage to get in here in the first place,'_ she thought to herself as she glared at Yoruichi.

"Well it's nice to see you too Soi," Yoruichi replied back, a smile on her face as she noticed the scowl that was now on Soi's face.

"Why would anyone hire you in the first place? I bet you've never written for a paper in your entire life," Soi shot back.

"Miss Fon, I suggest you refrain from your behavior right now," Byakuya interjected his eyes narrowed at his employee's behavior.

Soi scowled at the thought of what her boss instructed her and stopped herself from saying anything else. She folded her arms across her chest as she muttered incoherent words to herself and still continued to eye Yoruichi suspiciously. 'I wonder who she really is?' she thought to herself.

"Miss Shihouin, I apologize for my employee's rash behavior but I promise you won't have any problems out of her," Byakuya continued and favored Soifon with a warning glare. "Right Miss Fon?"

"Of course," Soi grumbled rolling her eyes; she could care less about upsetting her boss right at the moment. Her thoughts began to swarm on how Yoruichi managed to once again show up out of the blue.

"Good then you may leave now," Byakuya replied his cold eyes still glaring at Soi.

"Allow me to walk her out Byakuya. I like to be less formal with employees," Yoruichi smiled walking towards the door of the office.

"As you wish," Byakuya nodded while calmly stepping back over to his desk. He was relieved that the paper would at least get some chance of coming back on top again since he had hired an extra staff member.

Soi was just about to reject Yoruichi from escorting her to her office until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her silver eyes looked up into caring golden ones once more.

"Come on Soi you can show me the paper's actual progress so far," Yoruichi chimed as she drew Soi closer to her and quickly closed the door behind them.

Once out of ear shot of the office Soi decided to get to the bottom of the situation at hand. Her familiar scowl reappeared once more as she looked at Yoruichi suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm doing my job of course," Yoruichi answered back with a sly smile on her face. "So where's the printing room at anyway?"

"Drop the bullshit, Yoruichi. Why are you really here?" Soi growled, her eyes narrowed at the other woman as she opened the door to her office.

"This place doesn't look half bad," Yoruichi remarked as she stepped into the dimly lit office. A wooden desk stood in the middle of the floor along with a very large black leather chair.

"You do have a deadline to make," Yoruichi answered plainly as she continued to smile at the shorter woman.

Soi could feel her face grow redder by the minute with frustration. She didn't understand why the older woman wouldn't give her a straight answer. Without any words exchanged she opened the door to her own office. "I certainly don't need your help in completing that deadline either. Why would I get help from someone I don't even know anyway?"

"Awwww you don't have to be that way," Yoruichi continued to smile but unexpectedly Soi grabbed her by her blouse and shoved her against the wall. "Aren't we getting touchy? I didn't know you wanted to be this close."

Soi blushed realizing that her hand was practically touching Yoruichi's chest. Without exchanging any words she released Yoruichi's blouse. '_Why does she have to be such a flirt?'_ she thought to herself as she started to open her mouth to retaliate but she was silenced by the ringing of a cell phone.

Yoruichi stared down at her caller id; she really wasn't expecting a phone call on her assignment this quickly. "I'll be right back," she smiled stepping out of Soi's office.

Soi raised her eyebrow incredulously at the other woman, she felt as if the entire atmosphere had changed between them. She grabbed Yoruichi's hand anxious to get at least one answer from the woman before her. "Where are you going now?"

Yoruichi grinned while pinching Soi's cheek and smiled. "Awwww you miss me already? I haven't even left yet."

"Get away from me," Soi grumbled attempting to hide the blush that was creeping on her cheeks.

Yoruichi only winked back at her then quickly shut the door. '_She still has the same cute blush. I'm glad that hasn't changed about her.' _She thought to herself as she walked away from Soi's office door and headed for the roof.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I wasn't expecting to see you this soon," Yoruichi said noticing the raven haired woman who was dressed in a long red jacket.

Kuukaku exhaled smoke from her cigarette; her right hand was only a few inches away from her gun. "This was never my fuckin' choice to check up on you this soon, but hell orders are orders."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she stared at the woman with unruly hair. She knew she was in trouble but she never expected her own organization would come after her this fast. "So what business do you have for me today Kuukaku?"

"Cut the bullshit Yoruichi whose side are you really on?" Kuukaku grumbled tossing her cigarette butt to the ground.

"Does it really matter?" Yoruichi smirked eyeing the gun that was strapped to Kuukaku's side.

"I guess not, you're fucked either way," Kuukaku answered back her eyes focused on her friend.

"Tch, I wouldn't say that. I've got more than one way of getting out of tight situations. This mission is just child's play to me," Yoruichi said confidently.

"I really like to see how you plan on getting out of this one because even Yamamoto himself has it out for you. The League and the government both want you dead too. Sounds to me you've got a lot of trouble knocking at your door right now," Kuukaku grinned her hand moving away from her gun. "The only thing I want to know is are you actually going to go through with this assignment? You know everyone wants Soi dead."

"I know and that's why I plan on taking care of this myself," Yoruichi replied as she walked past Kuukaku and stared down at the ground below. Mid day pedestrian traffic seemed heavy today, she thought as she continued to look at the blur of faces below. Her eyes immediately caught sight of a man in a black jacket walking towards the entrance of the newspaper building. "Damn not again," she growled.

"What is it now?" Kuukaku questioned noticing the troubled expression on Yoruichi's face.

"We just got another visitor," Yoruichi answered taking her gun out and removing the safety clip. She decided that now wasn't the time to deal with the issue of getting rid of Soi, she would deal with that later. _'Looks like today is actually going to be an interesting one after all,'_ she smiled to herself as she and Kuukaku stepped into the stairwell.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to end it on this note, but I may change this chapter around a bit. Please write a review and tell me what you think. I will be following through with my updates guidelines for now on so everything will be posted by the dates that I specified. Also this chapter has not been beta read but it will be fixed ASAP.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	5. Strange Day At The Office

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. Please write a review and let me know what you think about it.

**This chapter has not been beta read, but I will correct all mistakes ASAP.** ^_^

Chapter 5

"I can't believe this mess!" Soi growled as she sat down at her desk scowling at the ten page document that was before her on her laptop. She couldn't understand how the entire staff of the Japanese Times could deliberately shrink away from their own responsibilities of finishing off their parts of the paper. The young woman already hated the fact that she was left to complete the entire paper and worse yet her new editor had managed to disappear in less than thirty minutes of being appointed to her new position.

'_I wonder who she really is?'_ Soi thought to herself as her mind started to wonder about Yoruichi. It had only been two days since she had met the violet haired woman and yet Soi felt as if she had known the woman once before. Soi couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt there was something familiar about the strange woman yet alluring as well.

"She's only been on the job for ten minutes and she's disregarding her responsibilities," Soi grumbled, her typing speed increasing at the thought of being stuck once again doing someone else's work. She was so in tuned to her work that she hardly noticed a knock on her door. "Whatever it is Omaeda it can wait," Soi snapped not looking up from her laptop.

"Oh _this_ can't wait!" chuckled a tall man with short cut raven hair and black shades. He stared down at Soifon pointing a silver 9mm hand gun in her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Soi spat feeling her heart race as she glared at the man's green eyes then back at the gun pointed in her face. She slowly eased out of her chair hoping not to startle the man standing before her.

"That's not important lady," the man replied as he watched Soi slowly move up from her chair. "I wouldn't make another move bitch, I'm about to blow your head off," the man growled cocking his gun.

"Oh that's definitely not going to happen," Yoruichi interrupted shooting her own gun right in the man's legs.

Soi watched as her assailant's knees hit the floor, his gun dropped to the ground in the process. She looked to the door way surprised to see Yoruichi handling a gun as well.

"Yoruichi you bitch!" the man snarled, his eyes blood red as he struggled to move in a pool of his own blood.

"Looks like I really have over stayed my welcome," Yoruichi said ignoring the injured man on the ground to walk over to Soifon with a caring look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Soi started to say something but was quickly silenced by the sound of a trigger cocking. The injured gunman now had his weapon pointed at the back of Yoruichi's head.

"If I can't kill that woman at least I can bring you down," the man laughed manically but was silenced by the sound of a gun going off behind him. Immediately he dropped to the ground with a bullet hole in the back of his head.

"Damn Yoruichi, you could have at least pushed him out the window so I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up the mess," Kuukaku grumbled in an aggravated voice while putting away her black Jericho handgun.

"What is going on here?!" Soi demanded, confused at the scene that had unfolded before her eyes. "Who is she and why is there now a dead man in my office?"

"At least you're still alive," Yoruichi grinned helping Soifon up from the floor.

"That still doesn't answer _my_ question," Soi hissed not liking the other woman's smart reply.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit," Kuukaku smiled noticing that the Asian woman before her was still as lively as ever.

Soi eyes narrowed in disgust as she stared at the woman with unruly hair dressed in a red jacket and black slacks. "Who are you?"

"Tch you should know who I am, after all these years. I can't believe you hated me that much that you just wiped me from your memory," Kuukaku joked.

Just when Soi was about to shoot back a sarcastic remark Kuukaku's way a loud beep sounded from Yoruichi's watch.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we need to leave now before some more uninvited guests crash this party," Yoruichi suggested while drawing her gun from its holster which was strapped against her right side.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Soi asked once again not understanding why Yoruichi and this strange woman were avoiding answering her questions.

"Soi, I'll explain everything later," Yoruichi answered then drew her attention back towards Kuukaku. "I take it the "clean up" crew will handle this mess?"

"Tch, as if I have a damn choice not to call them in here. It was already hard enough getting everyone on this floor and the two floors above it out of here without getting them involved in this mess," Kuukaku sighed while lighting a cigarette that was in her mouth. She inhaled briefly then exhaled slowly. "Don't worry about the mess I'll take care of it and any other followers that show up here."

Yoruichi gave her a grateful smile as she escorted Soi out of the office. "Thanks for your help Kuukaku." She started to head out into the hallway with Soi until Kuukaku touched her shoulder.

"Try not to fuck up this situation any more than it already is. If you catch my drift," Kuukaku suggested eyeing Yoruichi carefully. She knew the tanned woman still had feelings for Soi, why else would she turn rogue from an organization in hopes of saving one person.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at her friend's remark disregarding the fact that she was referring to Soifon. "Hey, either way the situation is screwed," Yoruichi grinned.

"Damnit Shihouin I'm serious!" Kuukaku told the tan woman.

"Oh I know," Yoruichi nodded while walking away from Kuukaku.

Kuukaku shook her head and sighed as she watched Yoruichi walk away with Soi to the stairwell and open the door for the girl. "For your sake, I sure hope you know what you're doing Yoruichi," she thought out loud.

* * *

Hmm I little bit to short of a chapter, but I will add more to the next chapter that's coming up. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^

"


End file.
